The objectives of the contract are to provide the following support services: (1) Support to Scientific Working Groups Under this task, the contractor shall provide a variety of services such as arrangements for scientific meetings of technical experts in research on heart, lung, and blood diseases and blood resources; development, preparation, and distribution of technical and other support materials for meetings; onsite documentation of meeting proceedings; and follow-up activities and preparation of summary materials. (2) Documentation Support This task area requires three kinds of services: (1) preparation and reproduction of reports and similar documents; (2) preparation of visual aids; and (3) documentation support for preparation of reports and briefing materials and for editing. (3) Analytical Support Three types of analytical support shall be required: (1) qualitative and quantitative data compilation and synthesis; (2) analysis of Institute programs and activities; and (3) review, development, implementation, and maintenance of information systems.